Sunday Park
by RavenShadow
Summary: Well it's" she said slowly making her way to the well. What will InuYasha do when he reliezes that he may lose Kagome forever? I know, I know not very original but give it a chance. One-Shot, Sonfic InuKag. R


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I also do not own the song "Sunday Park".  
  
Sunday Park  
  
Kagome sat on the warm green grass. Yellow and blue flowers were in full bloom all around her. The wind carried the scent of the blossoms, attempting to work it's magic. But all this went unnoticed by the miko. Her head rested on her drawn knees; hot tears rolled down her legs and seeped into the ground. "Why can't I just let him go?" she whispered. "I know he loves Kikyo, I've always known it. Yet I can't help the way I feel, I love him.  
  
In the Sunday Park  
  
Light in the afternoon I listen to the sound of my dream Coming through All the mountains of Blueberries and cream Fairytale lullaby  
  
"Why does it have to be so hard? Why can't I just accept the fact that we are just friends? He is in love with someone else," she said to herself. Realization didn't prevent the hurtful memories from coming. The way he held Kikyo when he confessed the fact that he never stopped thinking about her. Kagome felt sick when she remembered the kiss she was forced to witness. I will never get that image out of my mind. Every time I see them together it kills me. What should I do? Deep sobs raked her body as poured everything into trying to cleanse herself of the pain. But all she accomplished was a headache. You know what you need to do. The tears started to subside as she came to a decision. Raising her head and looking out over the field, she trusted her secret to the wind. "I'll go and he will be free. Kikyo can see the shikon no kakera, they don't need me." She wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
I was down last night  
  
Too much to handle here I didn't know how to carry on Still lucky All the mess in my head is fading now Among the crowd on the street.  
  
InuYasha leaned on the branch as he took in everything Kagome said. She's going to leave, he thought to himself. Sharp pain shot through his chest. Kagome had happen upon him and Kikyo in the forest. Kikyo called for him and he felt compelled to meet her. He knew it would hurt Kagome and he hated to do it, but he had a promise to fulfill. Even if his heart was no longer in it, he will avenge her but he would not follow her to hell. I love Kagome; I have for a very long time. I need her with me.  
  
I wish you'd come to my place  
  
You would be smiling so close to me I wish the daydream never ends  
  
Even though she was heart broken, there was a small sense of relief. She would do anything for him; she wanted to set him free. Kagome knew she would miss him as well as she knew she could never love anyone else the way she loved him. But there was no other answer for her. She was tired of the comparisons, heartache and tears. The wind ran through her bluish black hair as she stood, her mission clear in her mind. I have to do it now if I see him..."It's time to go," she whispered. Every time I close my eyes you will be there.  
  
I'm the kind of girl, who lives only for today  
  
But I think it's ok to be myself Especially when you're not around I need someone to hold I know how to have fun  
  
No, I can't let her go, he thought. I want her with me, doesn't she understand that? He looked at the goddess before him. Everything about her was amazing to him. She could make friends with just about anyone. She was more loving and accepting then anyone he had ever met, except maybe my mother. That was something that got to him: She accepted him for who he was. It never mattered to her that he was a dirty hanyou, a filthy half- breed. Kagome only saw me, she is the only one to see the real me. How could I not fall in love with her? Once he thought he loved Kikyo, but her love came with a price. He would have to sacrifice his demon blood and become human for her. It never settled well with him, but years of loneliness had taken its toll. But their lack of trust in each other served as their downfall. Yet with Kagome there was endless trust. He would gladly give his life for her. Now I might lose you forever. His eyes never left her she stood against the wind. She is so brave, standing up against Sesshoumaru and Naraku without regard for herself. She made him both proud and frightened and he fought so hard to keep her from harm. Kagome fights for the world, never for herself.  
  
I wish you were here by side  
  
We would be talking something silly I wish the daydream never ends  
  
Kagome turned from the beauty in front of her; it was time to return home. She slowly walked from the field, which gave way to InuYasha's forest. She moved among the trees, trying desperately to memorize every detail. She soon found herself before the Goshinboku. The god tree held so many memories of her adventures with him, their trials, victories and defeats. This where she first discovered a sleeping hanyou. She ran her hand over the place he had been pinned for fifty years. She felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes. I have to let him go.  
InuYasha watched as she brought her fingers to her lips and kissed them. She then placed the tender kiss on the scar of the tree. He smelt salt on the wind. She's crying again. He felt his heart breaking; his indecision had hurt her too many times. No more, he thought. For once he actually knew what he wanted. Kagome turned from the tree to complete her journey.  
  
When I feel a single beat of my lonely heart  
  
I can sing, I can cry, without knowing why  
  
Yes I tried and I tried to the way to you  
  
Somehow life always leads through a maze  
  
She came to the clearing that housed the well. The sun shone brightly, birds sang and butterflies fluttered; but Kagome felt nothing of the surreal scene. Her feet found their way to the well. She put her hand on the edge. Suddenly everything came crashing around her. She saw everything, their first meeting, first fight, every tender word, and every sweet gesture. All the shy touches, the kiss they shared, every embrace flashed before her. She wanted to collapse, feeling helpless when confronted with all these memories. Again the tears flowed freely down her flush cheeks. Part of her was screaming, "you can't leave, you need him." Her thoughts turned to InuYasha's promise to Kikyo. The look of stress and guilt when he discovered she had witnessed everything. She knew he cared about her, but he loved Kikyo. She didn't want to burden him with her. "I'm sorry InuYasha, I love you," she said to the darkness below her. She leaned over ready to make her descent.  
  
Everyday, every night you live in my mind  
  
Everyday, every night still pleasure and pain  
  
Melodies of memories will never stop  
  
You are with me until the end of time  
  
Just a daydream in The Sunday Park  
  
Kagome let go, but she felt something wrap around her waist and pull her back. No, not now, she thought. He pulled her body up against his. "I will never let you go," InuYasha thought.  
  
"Please, InuYasha, let me go." Her voice was hoarse from crying.  
  
"No." His grip got tighter and more possessive.  
  
"This is for the best, please," she pleaded. "InuYasha, I can't do this anymore. Please let me go." He almost did it. The tone of voice made him want to give in. I have to tell her how I really feel or I'll lose her forever, he thought. He lowered his head to her shoulder and took in her scent.  
  
"I can't let you go." Kagome froze; he nuzzled the side of her face. "I need you to stay."  
  
"You don't need me, I only cause you more trouble. K.. Kikyo can see the shards. I know she will help you." Again tears streamed from her eyes. InuYasha turned her to face him. His amber eyes burned into her stormy blue.  
  
"I don't want Kikyo's help, I want yours." She couldn't move to protest. His fiery gaze held her firm. "I need you with me. I feel empty when you're gone. From the moment I saw you kneeling before that night under the Goshinboku, I wanted you. Your scent calms me like nothing else could. I thought I loved Kikyo, until I saw you, till I knew you. Kikyo wanted to be free and I wanted to be accepted. She wanted me to be human and I wanted the loneliness to end. You accepted who I was from the beginning."  
  
"I would never want to change you," Kagome whispered.  
  
"I know. You are the strongest, bravest, most caring, accepting and beautiful woman I have ever met." She was shocked. Did he actually just say those things about me? There was so much sincerity in his voice and his eyes. "I could never bring myself to fully trust Kikyo. But with you there was never a moment of doubt." He leaned close to her. "I trust you with my life." He gently kissed her forehead. "I trust you with my heart." He gently kissed her nose. "I trust you with my soul." He crashed upon her lips. The kiss was passionate and needy. Every pent up emotion, all his frustration, and all his desire he conveyed in this one moment. He felt her stiffen at first but soon she lost herself as well. Kagome met his passion with vigor and wanted more. He nipped her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She complied. Their tongues fought an age-old war and reveled in it. The need for air caused them to break the soul-searing kiss. She is so beautiful, he mused. Her lips were full and puffy from his attention; her cheeks were stained with a blush. "Kagome, I have to ask you something."  
  
"What is it, InuYasha?" He held her close to him, his hand caressing her cheek.  
  
"I InuYasha, son of the great tai-youkai Inutaisho ask you, Higurashi Kagome, miko of the future, to be my mate."  
She couldn't breathe. That's it! I fell asleep in that field and this is all a dream. But she felt him run his thumb across her lips. She graced him with the most glorious smile. His heart pounded in his chest when she spoke.  
  
"There is nothing in this world I want more." As soon as her words sunk in he grabbed her and spun her in the air. She laughed in both surprise and excitement. Her laugh is like the sweetest music, he thought. He brought her down for another kiss, wanting to drown in her taste. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Tell me what you told the well."  
  
"I love you InuYasha.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome."  
  
AN: Well this is my first attempt at a One-shot, Song-fic. I hope you like it, it's a little different then what I am use to writing. I hope it is fluffy enough for you, and that it doesn't sound to lame. The song "Sunday Park" is from the movie "Swallowtail Butterfly" it is one of my favorite movies. I highly recommend it!! This film is an excellent example of how great Japanese movies are. If you get the opportunity to see it, do! If you want to hear the song you can check it out on shared file sites like WinMx, look for either Yen town Band or Chara. Well that's all for now. Thank You reading and I hope you can give a review, I really do live for them.  
  
Thanks again  
  
RavenShadow 


End file.
